Baby for a Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from 5UP3RN0V42015. In this one Caillou, with help of his neighbor checking in, is going to take care of Rosie for the day while his parents go out for the night. He decides to play house with Rosie with him as the Mommy and him as the baby after finding his old pacifier. Will the siblings get along? Enjoy :)


Caillou was in charge of Rosie while his mom and dad was out for the night. Doris wasn't sure that they should leave them alone with Caillou being so young but their neighbor promised to check in on them every hour to make sure everything was going okay. This put Doris's worries at ease and she reluctantly went out. Caillou promised his mom and dad to take care of Rosie so they won't have to worry that much about Rosie. Which he checks in on her every commercial break to make sure everything is okay. Caillou is watching tv in the living room when he gets thirsty, he heads to the kitchen. He thinks about how he has to ask his parents to get a drink. He shakes his head and smiles.

"You're in charge, you don't need mommy and daddy's permission for a drink," says Caillou.

He climbs up to the cabinet with the cups when he opens it he sees his old pacifier.

"Hey! There's my binky! Hm...mommy said I'm a big boy, binkies are for babies...I wonder what it's like to be a baby again...I don't remember being a baby," says Caillou.

He takes his pacifier and starts sucking on it, it still feels the same to him. He missed this feeling, he gets his drink. He crawls down the side of the cabinet and finds his blanket as well. He picks it up cuddling it, and goes to Rosie's room again with the binky in his mouth. He remembers crawling and decides to give it a try again. He was already relaxed sucking a binky so why not. Rosie looks up hearing a suckling sound. She giggles seeing her big brother acting in this fashion.

"You wook wike a baby," says Rosie.

He takes out the pacifier smiling, he giggles a little bit.

"Yeah, your right. *looks at his sisters clothes* Hey I know Rosie! Do you want to play a game?" asks Caillou.

"Yeah!" says Rosie.

"How about we play house? You can be the mommy and I am the baby," says Caillou.

"But you no dressed wike one," says Rosie.

"That's an easy fix," says Caillou.

He looked up at the clock and noticed that his neighbor was most likely asleep by now which means he can play with Rosie, anyway he wants. He isn't good at telling time but their dad told them when the little hand is at the 11 and the big hand is at the 7, sometimes their neighbor falls asleep for a nap. He gets up from where he was, after putting the pacifier down on her nightstand, he puts on Rosie's diapers and dress he was looking like Rosie's doll. Which Rosie adored giving another giggle thinking about it like that, she hugs her big brother and gets a hug in return. Rosie grabs his pacifier and gives it back popping it in his mouth. Caillou sucks on it happily, he sits down crawling about ready to play with his baby sister. Caillou thinks for a second and goes into the kitchen grabbing his old stuff, Rosie doesn't know much about playing "mommy" other than what they have seen their mother do so she mimics that. Around noon Caillou has to put on his normal clothes and let their neighbor into the house so they can get lunch. She smiles seeing the kids happy. She makes them grilled cheese and some soup before filling up their drinks, she helps Rosie with the soup so Rosie doesn't burn her tongue.

"I have to run to the store not to far from here, will you guys be alright until I return?" asks the neighbor.

"Yeah! I can take care of Rosie, we are just going to play anyways," says Caillou.

"Well keep the door locked and don't answer the door for anyone but me, if someone knocks on the door pretend not to be home," says the neighbor.

"Okay!" says Caillou.

She smiles and leaves locking the door behind her, Caillou puts on his sisters stuff again and the two go back to playing house the rest of the day, the neighbor checks in on them but doesn't really say anything about Caillou playing as a baby thinking that his parents must be okay with him doing so. They don't expect their parents home until the next morning because of the event being a dinner and a show in a state over. Caillou and Rosie get tired around 8 pm after dinner so Caillou doesn't bother changing back and going to bed. Instead, he crawls into bed with Rosie they end up falling asleep cuddling. Their parents show got canceled so they headed back right after the dinner, so they come straight home to see that sight.

"Aw, look at that, so precious he's a good big brother," says Doris.

She smiles kissing her children's foreheads. She blinks seeing Caillou in his sisters clothes.

"Honey...did we tell Caillou he could dress like a baby?" asks Boris.

"Uh no, I'm as shocked as you are," says Doris.

"Should we ask him?" asks Boris.

"Tomorrow, it's late lets go to bed," says Doris.

"Alright," says Boris.

She tucks the kids in and they both go to bed themselves.

The End.


End file.
